ticket_to_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Shares
Stock Shares are a rule from Pennsylvania . When setting up the game, sort the 60 Stock Shares by Railroad. In each Railroad, sort the cards by numerical order and place them in that order (so the #1 share of each Railroad will be on top, with the #2 share below it, etc.). Note that each Railroad has a different amount of shares. When a player claims a route, he may also take the top Stock Share from any of the Railroads listed on the route he claims. There are a few routes with no logos attached to them: these routes do not grant any Stock Share. If all the Stock Shares of a Railroad have already been taken, the player must choose a Share in another Railroad listed on the route. Players keep their Stock Shares face down in front of them. A player can check his own Stock Shares at any time during the game. At the end of the game, players reveal their Stock Shares and sort them by Railroad. Each Railroad is then scored. The player with the most Shares in each Railroad receives the most points (as shown on that Railroad's cards) followed by the player with the second most Shares, etc. A player scores nothing if he has no Share in a Railroad. There are no ties: if two or more players have the same number of Shares, then the player with the lowest numbered Share among them is considered to have the most, as he invested first in that Railroad. If more players have Shares in a Railroad than the number of points paying places, then the players with the least Shares score nothing. In 2-player games, there is a third dummy player. Apply the rules above with the following changes: Whenever a player takes a Stock Share, he chooses a Stock Share for the dummy player (among those available on the route that he just claimed). The selected Share is placed face down next to the others. At the end of the game, before scoring the Railroad Shares, shuffle the Shares of the dummy player, count them, and reveal half of the total number (rounded up). The dummy player's Shares must be considered when calculating the different majorities. You do not have to give him points though. Example: For the B&O Railroad, Mark has 2 Shares, the dummy player has 2 Shares, and Eric has 1 Share. Mark scores 20 points and Eric scores 9. Stocks for all maps I'm at it again folks, deal with it! USA *Atlanta-Charleston *Atlanta-Miami *Atlanta-Nashville *Atlanta-New Orleans *Atlanta-Raleigh *Boston-Montreal *Boston-New York *Calgary-Helena *Calgary-Seattle *Calgary-Winnipeg CNR *Calgary-Vancouver CNR *Charleston-Miami *Charleston-Raliegh *Chicago-Duluth IC *Chicago-Omaha IC *Chicago-Pittsburgh B&O *Chicago-St. Louis IC *Chicago-Toronto B&O *Dallas-El Paso SP *Dallas-Houston SP *Dallas-Little Rock *Dallas-Oklahoma City *Denver-Helena *Denver-Kansas City *Denver-Oklahoma City *Denver-Omaha CPL UP *Denver-Pheonix *Denver-Salt Lake CPL UP *Denver-Santa Fe *Duluth-Helena *Duluth-Omaha *Duluth-SSM *Duluth-Toronto *Duluth-Winnipeg *El Paso-Houston SP *El Paso-LA SP *El Paso-Oklahoma City *El Paso-Pheonix SP *El Paso-Santa Fe *Helena-Omaha *Helena-Salt Lake *Helena-Seattle *Helena-Winnipeg *Houston- New Orleans SP *Kansas City-Oklahoma City *Kansas City-Omaha *Kansas City-St.Louis *Las Vegas-LA *Las Vegas-Salt Lake *Los Angeles-Pheonix SP *Los Angeles-San Fran SP *Little Rock-Nashville *Little Rock-New Orleans IC *Little Rock-Oklahoma City *Little Rock-St. Louis IC *Miami-New Orleans *Montreal-New York *Montreal-SSM CNR *Montreal-Toronto CNR *Nashville-Pittsburgh *Nashville-St-Louis *Nashville-Raleigh *New York-Pittsburgh B&O *New York-Washington B&O *Oklahoma City-Santa Fe *Pheonix-Santa Fe *Pittsburgh-Raleigh *Pittsburgh-St. Louis B&O *Pittsburgh-Toronto B&O *Pittsburgh-Washington B&O *Portland-Salt Lake UP *Portland-San Fran SP *Portland-Seattle *Raliegh-Washington *SSM-Toronto CNR *SSM-Winnipeg CNR *Salt Lake-San Fran CPL UP *Seattle-Vancouver Great Lakes * Category:Map rules Category:Map Collection Volume 5